I'm New Here
by klainebowsandpercabeth
Summary: It was the last day of my freshman year when he came. The words he spoke to me changed my world forever.  Percabeth! Starts of OC, but will become Percabeth in 2nd chapter.  Percabeth, Thalico, maybe some Tratie and Leoper?
1. Who the CRAP are you?

Who the Crap Are YOU?

A/N: I don't own PJ&O… Unfortunately….

Leslie's POV:

"Leslie, wake up! It's the last day of school!", my mom yelled. I groaned, today was the last day of my freshman year. I was happy, I guess, except for the part about me barley passing. You see, I'm dyslexic, and ADHD. Meaning, I couldn't read well, and I couldn't sit still for longer than 5 minutes. It sucked. "Leslie, come ON!" my mom was getting impatient now. I got up and went to my closet, I pulled out my favorite Abercrombie and Fitch floral sundress. (Link on my profile) It was yellow and light blue, my favorite colors. I pulled it on and brushed my curly brown hair, then headed to the kitchen.

I lived in a small apartment with my stepdad, Steve, my mom and my younger half-sister, Lyndsey. Lyndsey looked exactly like Steve, curly red hair and deep brown eyes, while my mom said I looked like my dad, curly brown hair and blue eyes. I have never met my dad, but my mom says she might take me to meet him someday. I've always wondered what he was like. I scarfed down some toast, said bye to my mom, and walked down the hall to the neighboring apartment and rang the doorbell. I heard some footsteps on the other side as the door opened to show my best friend, Cori. Cori had been my best friend since we were in diapers. She had straight black hair with blue highlights and big dark brown eyes. Cori was one of the only girls I knew who could relate to me, she had never met her mom, and lived with her single dad. Her dad often told her that she was exactly like her mom, beautiful and charming. Cori smiled when she saw me and said, "Hey Les, come on in." I walked in and we made our way to her room. As soon as we got there I plopped down on her bed and demanded, "Work your magic!" Cori's face broke into a grin as she grabbed her makeup box and went to do what she loved most, you see Cori wants to own a salon doing hair and makeup, so I let her practice on me everyday. It saves me the cost of makeup, so I'm happy with it. She's really good actually, she can cover any zit, fix any bad hair day, and make your nail shine so much it looks like their underwater.

Anyways once Cori was done we walked out of her apartment and started walking to school. We walk because none of our parents have time to drive us, we're only 14 so we can't drive, and there isn't a bus system at St. James Christian Academy. As we made our way to school we talked about our End Of Course testing scores, Cori did only a little better than me, she was dyslexic and ADHD too, it was weird how much we had in common, ADHD, dyslexia, and only living with one biological parent. Once we were at school we went to our homeroom, Mr. Franklin, he was a strict balding man in his early 50s. Cori and I never figured it out, but there was something weird about him. I shrugged it off, my ADHD always acted up in homeroom, like I needed to defend myself.

Nothing special happened until after announcements, when Mr. Franklin lecture on how to have a safe summer, (SNORE!) and I accidently fell asleep. I was woken by Mr. Franklin staring at me a disapproving look in his eyes. I looked up at him and mumbled something about being sorry, then he spoke in a gravely voice, almost like a roar, "Your time has come, Leslie Burkin." I was confused, what time? Was I going to the principle's office? Mr. Franklin then started shaking, slowly turning into what looked like a… lion? But then the transformation stopped, he had the body of a lion with a spiky tail, and his normal head. I was too shocked to react until one of the spike things on his tail was shot at me. You would think my first instinct would be to run, but no! For some reason I wanted to stand up to this thing! I grabbed my book bag and started hitting Mr. Franklin with it, praying, "Please let me make it out of here alive!" Another spike flew from his tail, but this time it caught me in the shoulder. I immediately started feeling woozy, the spike must have poison in it.

At that point I thought I was going to die then and there. And then he came. All of a sudden this seriously hot guy crashed into the window, and drew his sword. The guy stabbed Mr. Franklin in the back and Mr. Franklin vanished into some gold dust. I saw Cori laying on the ground, her leg bleeding, she must have gotten hit with a spike. I groaned, and the hot guy looked at me. He had straight black hair and piercing green eyes. He walked over and held out his hand to help me up, I took it. He examined my shoulder and seemed to decide it was alright before saying, "Hey." That was weird, he had just stabbed, a monster thing, and all he says is "Hey"? I was in shock. I felt really obnoxious as soon as it came out off my mouth but I said, "Who the CRAP are you?"


	2. A Boy Named Percy

A Boy Named Percy

A/N: You people must be sick of this but: I SO DON'T OWN PJ&O! If y'all don't know that by now, you might need to see a doctor.

Leslie's POV

"Who the CRAP are you?" I screamed. I instantly felt obnoxious. The hot guy chuckled, "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." At least now I have a name for "the hot guy". Percy then gave me and Cori each a gross looking brown square thing and told us to eat it. Cori screeched, "Ewww! What are you trying to do, poison us?" Percy laughed, "Gods no!" I looked at him puzzled, "You mean, God?" Percy turned to me and replied, "I meant what I said." I shrugged, whatever. "But you should eat it." Percy told us. Cori looked at him funny and said, "Fine, only if you eat it first." Cori wasn't very trusting. I sighed. Percy shrugged and said, "Fine, give me a piece." Cori handed him one. Percy tossed it in his mouth and chewed. Cori gave in and ate it, as did I. I was instantly rewarded with the taste of my mom's brownies, warm gooey, and chocolaty. Cori smiled as she bit down. Percy looked at us in an amused way. I wanted more, so I asked, "What is this stuff?" Percy looked up, "Oh, Ambrosia." Cori swallowed and said, "Can I have more?" Percy shook his head, "No it'd kill you." "Oh."

Percy lead us out of the school where a yellow school bus was parked. He told us to hop in. I didn't want to go anywhere with a guy who was pretty much a stranger. "Why should we?" I asked. Percy sighed, "Because your not safe anymore." "What about our parents?" Cori wandered. "They already know where your going." That relieved me a little. For some reason, I trusted Percy. He genially seemed like a nice guy. So I climbed up the steps. Then things got weird.

The guy driving the bus looked kind of like me, he had curly brown hair and blue eyes. The minute he saw me he said, "Oh hey Leslie!" Percy looked at the man, "You know Leslie, Lord Apollo?" "Wait, Apollo? As in the Greek God?" I wondered aloud. "Yup." Percy replied. "Anyways Apollo, you know Leslie?" Apollo nodded, and a golden lyre appeared over my head. Percy looked at Apollo funnily and said, "Dude, really?" Apollo nodded again. Percy sighed, "Leslie, meet your father, Lord Apollo." I gaped, "Really?" Apollo smiled, "Welcome to the crazy, messed up family of Olympus." "You're lying." I told Apollo. Percy shook his head. Apollo smiled, "Welcome to Air Apollo, please take your seats, and keep all arms and legs inside the vehicle. Thank you."

We had been flying in the bus- yes I did say flying, in the bus for a while when I started to ask Percy questions. "Where are we going?" Percy's answer consisted of one word, "Camp." "Why?" Percy looked over at me and replied, "Because you're a demi-god." "What's a demi-god?" "Half god half mortal." Percy seemed to be nervous about something, so I asked him, "Why are you nervous?" Percy looked even more nervous now, "I'm not nervous." I snorted. I then realized I was tired, so I fell asleep.


	3. Angry Annabeth

Angry Annabeth

A/N: I don't own PJ and I probably NEVER will.

Percy's POV:

As we touched down on Half-Blood Hill, I told Cori to go wake Leslie, who had fallen asleep. I looked out the window and got nervous, again. Once was awake we all walked off the bus. I was met with many claps on the back and handshakes.

Leslie and Cori just stood there. Normally I would have introduced them, but today I was busy, trying to find someone. "PERCY JACKSON!" that was her. An extremely angry Annabeth Chase stormed up to me, the entire crowd split for her. Here we go, "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE! TODAY? TODAY OUT OF ALL DAYS! HOW DARE YOU! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE TODAY!

I shut her up with a kiss, a LONG kiss, in front of the entire camp. I heard Nico yelling, "Oh! Dude, talk about PDA!" But I didn't care. I was too busy kissing the love of my life. It was hard and passionate, and Annabeth expressed her anger through it, but I didn't care, the kiss showed me she was angry out of love.

The reason she's angry? Oh yeah. Well you see today's our 5 year anniversary of being a couple, and she didn't want me to leave to get the new demigods, she wanted me to stay so we could have a picnic, swim some, and basically spend the day doing mushy romantic stuff. (Not that I don't like mushy romantic stuff)

We would have stayed there for ages, lip locked, but eventually needed to come up for air. We had probably been kissing for the last 5 minutes. We were panting and pink in the face, but we didn't care. Annabeth didn't look angry now, maybe a little disappointed in me, but not angry. Annabeth put her arm around me and said, "You might be off the hook." I grinned.

I then remembered why I was here. I turned to see Leslie and Cori gaping at me. I blushed. Leslie wolf whistled. I looked over at Annabeth who was grinning like a kid in a candy store. I mumbled something like, "It's our anniversary…"


	4. Thoughts from The Girls

Thoughts from the Girls

A/N: Hey Fellow PJ&O LOVERS!

Nico: Um, hi.

Me: HI NICO!

Nico: Freak.

Me: What if I told you that I owned you, and everyone else in Percy Jackson?

Nico: I wouldn't believe you.

Me: Crap.

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! (Sadly)

Leslie's POV:

I may have wolf whistled, but inside I was crushed. Sure, I had only known Percy for like, 2 hours, but I seriously liked him. I hadn't even considered looking at a guy since my boyfriend, Dustin dumped me. And when I say dumped, I mean HARD. He texted me the break up. It went something like this;

To: Leslie

From: Dustin

it's ova. im goin out with angie now.

Jerky, right? So, then Percy goes and kisses this stupid blond till it looks like he swallowed her, and now I'm crushed. AGAIN. Normally I'm very reasonably tempered, but when I get mad, I'm MAD.

Blondie better watch out.

Cori's POV:

Oh my god! Percy and that blond chick are SOOO cute together! They're obviously super in love! I can't blame her for being mad at Percy though, if it is there anniversary. That's a special day where couples are supposed to have picnics and take walks on the beach. I would be mad too. I just feel sorry for Leslie, she obviously likes him. Wait- I should feel bad for the blond chick, when Leslie gets mad, it's not pretty. I should warn Blondie, but she seems like the kind of girl who can fend for herself, so I'm not too worried.

I wonder who my mom is? She's probably the most beautiful woman in the world! With deep red lips, and nice tan skin…. Oh wow! I sound like a frikin 5 year old!

Annabeth's POV:

I can't believe Percy would do that. It's our ANNIVERSERY! Of dating of course, we're 21, we're not married…. If I was I'd be Annabeth Jackson, hey I like that! Percy and Annabeth Jackson… THAT IS SOO CUTE! Stupid ADHD.) Gods I sound like a Aphrodite girl. Later I need to read some Calculus textbooks….

Wait! These girls are like 14, 15, they should be claimed by now, I'll ask Percy, "Percy?" I half yelled through all the talking (we were still on Half Blood Hill, and everyone was talking to the newbies, Leslie and Cori. And being EXTEMLEY LOUD!) "WHAT?" Percy yelled back, he couldn't hear me. "HEY, SHUT UP!" I screamed. Everyone except Nico was instantly quiet. That would change, "Hey di Angelo, shut it!" I yelled. Nico gulped and said in mock fear, "Yes m'am!" I rolled my eyes, "Perce, have either of these girls been claimed?"

Cori looked at me, clearly confused, "Claimed?" Percy turned to her and replied, "Being claimed is when your godly parent announces that you are their child." Cori nods, okay. Percy turned to me, "Actually yeah, Leslie here was claimed by Apollo." I sighed, "He told her on the bus like he did to Nick, didn't he." Percy nodded, "Fraid so Beth."

Conner and Travis snickered, they knew my pet peeve about my name, "DO NOT CALL ME BETH! OR ANNA!" I screamed, "My name is ANNABETH, not Anna and not Beth! I have told you this about 500 times!" Percy put his arm around me, "But you know you love it when I do it." I glared at him. Thalia was cracking up. **(THALICO!)**


	5. Welcome to Camp Half Blood

Welcome to Camp Half Blood!

A/N: HEYYY! So… I'm gonna try and make this long. (TRY!) So you know the drill: I'm not a man. I'm not 47, and I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

ANNABETH POV:

RECAP:

_"DO NOT CALL ME BETH! OR ANNA!" I screamed, "My name is ANNABETH, not Anna and not Beth! I have told you this about 500 times!" Percy put his arm around me, "But you know you love it when I do it." I glared at him. Thalia was cracking up._

Percy just laughed. I continued to glare at him. He sighed. "Fine, I won't call you Beth, or Anna." I continued to glare. He sighed again, "I swear on the River Styx." I pecked him on the cheek, "Good." The new Apollo girl Leslie cleared her throat, "Percy, could you give us a tour? Ya know, of the camp?" Percy shook his head, "I've got to tell Grover that you're here." "Aww…" She pouted, "I was looking forward to it." Oh my Gods! Leslie was flirting with MY BOYFRIEND! No-one flirts with MY BOYFRIEND! Not even APHRODITE flirts with MY BOYFRIEND! I butted in, "Percy, you really should be reporting to Grover." He nodded and walked down to the Big House.

The un-claimed girl, Cori looked at me inquisitively, "Who's Grover?" "Grover's Percy's best friend, a satyr. He's a Lord of the Wild, and in charge of finding new demi-gods." She nodded. "Now, come on," I said, "I'll give you two a tour." Cori grinned and Leslie nodded unenthusiastically. Ha ha! I told you! No-one flirts with Percy!

CORI POV:

I was excited to have a tour with Annabeth, all the other campers seemed like they respected her, like she was the leader. I guess she might be. But I was under the impression Percy was… Hmm… MAYBE THEY'RE THE POWER COUPLE! Oh my God! Or should I say Gods? I don't know… Well anyways, I've always loved power couples! They're like the role model for all couples! My goal is to someday be a part of a power couple. So anyways, back to the tour, we walked down the hill we landed on, (Annabeth called it Half Blood Hill) and started towards a group of cabins. I was walking next to Annabeth, we were talking about all the Gods represented here, with Leslie trailing behind us. Leslie must be really angry about the whole Percy/Annabeth thing, because she's normally all chit-chatty and enthusiastic.

I'm so excited to find out who my mom is!

A/N: It's a bit longer than usual! I really did try, but this seemed like a good place to stop!

Please review and answer these questions!

Who do you think Cori's mom is?

Will Percabeth survive?

Will Leslie get over Percy?

Will a cat fight start between Annabeth and Leslie?

_**CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON!**_


	6. I Meet My Family

I Meet My Family

A/N: So, I've been feeling like Leslie's turning evil, you? Well, she's not evil, she's just jealous. I hope that will come out in this chapter.

Again, I own NOTHING!

LESLIE POV

The blond walked us around camp, grinning almost every time we passed a building, saying, "I designed that." After about five times, I deadpanned, "Okay! We get it! You designed a LOT of stuff!"

She scowled at me, and continued the tour. Once we reached the cabins she dropped me off. I walked into the brightly lit cabin, expecting to have a lonely, depressed first few weeks at camp. As soon as I walked in, a slim girl about the age of 16, with brown-black hair, brown eyes, and a dash of freckles across her nose, walked up to me.

She grinned and waved, "Hi! My name's Lyrical, and I'm your head counsel and half-sister." I smiled back, "I'm Leslie. I like your name, by the way." She sighed, "Thanks. It's weird, us Apollo kids have varying names. Some normal, like Leslie, and some REALLY unusual like mine, Lyrical." I chuckled, and she guided me to an empty bunk. She turned to me, "Did you bring anything from home?"

I shook my head, "No, that Percy guy brought my best friend Cori, and I here from school." She nodded, "I'll have Connor or Travis steal you some rations." I tilted my head, "Steal?" I'm not really into stealing. Call me a 'Goody Two-Shoes' but I think it's wrong. She laughed, "Oh, typical Hermes kids. They're all into pranking, stealing, all that kind of stuff. Most of the time they'll get stuff for new campers."

I sighed. Lyrical gave me a sympathetic look, "Scared that you're not going to fit in?" I nodded, it normally takes me a while to develop friendships. She put her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry. No one will leave you out, we're all family here. Literally." I managed a small smile, and Lyrical headed out the door, probably to get whoever Connor and Travis are, to steal me some stuff.

It was going to take a while to get used to this.

A/N: So, I know it's short, but I'm going to try to update REALLY soon. Please review by the way, I need input to make it a better story.

**By the way, Lyrical is based off my best friend, I put her in different stories of mine. So, if you've noticed in Chapter 4, I changed Percy and Annabeth's age. I decided to have them as 21. That means they've been dating 5 years. **

_**Yes, I know Leslie is WAY younger than Percy in this, but she can still like him right? No? Oh, well, get over it.**_


	7. NO ONE Breaks Up Mom and Dad

No One Breaks Up Mom and Dad

**A/N: I know! I haven't updated in…. FOREVER! But I promise this chapter will be good! And hopefully longer. Just so ya know, this is now going to have some Thalico. Not so much that any Thalico haters will puke or anything, just a few references. **

**Also in this chapter I'm introducing Lexia, she's an OC me. So, yeah. Oh! I've decided that since I can't date Connor Stoll, Lexia will. So, yeah. **

**On with the show!**

_LYRICAL POV_

Poor Leslie. I can't believe Dad still thinks it's okay for him to claim people when he picks them up. It's kinda freaky for a dude who looks like he's 16 to tell you that he's your long lost father. Leslie and Cori got to camp yesterday, and Cori's still residing in the Hermes cabin.

Ugg… It's time to wake everyone up. I walked over to Leslie first and continued going through the cabin. I'm planning on taking Leslie up to breakfast, then after, introducing her to my best friend, Lexia.

Lexia and I have been at Camp since I was 7, and Lexia was 8. (Now I'm 17, and Lexia's 18) A satyr named Dill (I know, weird name) brought me to Camp. Lexia's an Athena kid, and is really loyal. She sticks up for anyone in a fight, and often gets in trouble for it.

Once we were done getting dressed I made sure Leslie didn't get lost while we went to the Mess Hall, and took my seat at the Apollo table. Once the nymphs brought our food out, and scraped some burnt offerings and dug in.

Breakfast was great, as usual, and after I led Leslie to the Athena table. I grabbed Lexia's arm, "Lexi! Hurry up, I want to introduce you to Leslie!" She rolled her eyes at me and groaned, Did I mention that she's NOT a morning person? No? Oh, well she isn't.

"Lyrie! I'm in the middle of my bacon! Go away." Lexi also loves bacon. I learned the hard way, never take it from her. NEVER. She'd punch Ares if he took her bacon. And she's supposed to be smart. I mean, she's an Athena kid.

Leslie and I waited for Lexia to finish her bacon, and finally walked out to the Mess Hall, out to the strawberry fields. I started the introductions, "Leslie, this is my best friend Lexia, daughter of Athena. Lexi, this is my new sister, Leslie." Lexia smiled at Leslie, and Leslie returned the grin, "Hi! Nice to meet you!" Lexi grinned, "Nice to meet you too!" We talked for a while, then Leslie blurted out, "So, what's up with the hot guy with dark hair, and green eyes, and that idiot dishwater blond, Annabeth?"

Lexia's normally cheerful steel blue eyes turned dark and she deadpanned, "The "hot guy with dark hair, and green eyes," is Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus, and "that idiot dishwater blond, Annabeth" is my sister."

Leslie's face took a look of fear. I crossed my arms, "No one tries to break up Mom and Dad." Percy and Annabeth helped me on my first quest, when I was 11, and I was so close to them, I started calling them Mom and Dad. Of course, they weren't dating at the time, so it was embarrassing for them, but, hey! That's all the fun.

Leslie tilted her head, "Mom, and Dad? What? We- we have the same Dad! What?" I smirked, "Long story. Just don't try to break up couples. That's the Aphrodite kid's job, and they don't take kindly to it being stolen." Leslie raised an eyebrow, "Are there any other couples I need to be aware of?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, duh. I mean, there's Pikachu and Casper,-" "Who?" I sighed, "The two scary looking kids." (Thalia and Nico), she nodded. "And there's Chris and Clarisse, and Katie and Travis-" "And," Lexia added, "Don't even think about touching my boyfriend, Connor Stoll."

I nodded, "You should probably just stay away from any and all cute guys."

Leslie sighed and stomped away.

I turned to Lexi, who grinned and high-fived me.

We had done a good job.

_**A/N: yay! Evil Leslie!**_

_**So, I was going to put Cori's mom in this, but it didn't really fit. **_

_**Answer some questions:**_

_**Who do you think Cori's mom is?**_

_**Do you think Leslie is evil, or just misunderstood?**_

_**What do you think about Lyrical and Lexia?**_


	8. We're All Family

We're all Family

**A/N: So… HI! I'm writing this with my BESTIE Journey (A.K.A. Lyrical)… :) **

LEXIA POV

That Leslie chick pisses me off, I mean, she should know that here, we're all family. You insult one of us, you insult us all. Before the second Titan war, we didn't all feel so much like family, but after we lost so many people, we started _really _acting like a family. Insult my sister, I kill you, it's fairly simple. I've decided to _try _to give her a second chance, what she said must've been impulsive, and she might not have meant it. MIGHT.

Lyrie says she's okay most of the time, but I'm not buying it. I'm not very trusting, or so I'm told, by my twin sister, Bella Kara Burke. Bella and I are fraternal twin daughters of Athena. REALLY fraternal; we look nothing alike. She's naturally tan, with dark, brown eyes, curly (and poofy) hair. And there I am, Lexia Kaitlyn Burke, the pale girl with freckles, steel blue eyes, and straight-ish blond hair. Yeah, I know, neither of us look much like kids of Athena, but we are.

Bella's really bubbly, is sometimes quite sweet, but can also be wild. She's one of those people, that you never know if you can take seriously.

My other best friend, Dementia (yeah, I know it means devil; she's a daughter of Hades) has immediately decided that she dislikes Leslie as well. Demee, as we call her, is kind of, interesting. She hates most things, colorful objects, and can be sort of scary. She can just look at a person and decide if she likes them or not. Lyre wants us to introduce her to Bella and Demee. This should

be good.

Bella and I grew up in the small town (REALLY SMALL) of Huntersville, North Carolina. We lived with our dad Tate Burke, and step-mother. Unlike most demi-gods, we actually had a really good childhood. Our step-mom is pretty much our real mother, we've known her almost all our life. The Olympic world was hidden from us until we turned 8. We apparently have an unnaturally strong scent, and the monsters started coming. Our dad drove us up to Camp, and we've been a part of the Camp Half-Blood Family ever since.

No-one really knows were Demee came from. She's kind of secretive, and doesn't talk to most people. Most think she's some sort of evil stalker, but once you get to know her, she's really quite sweet.

Lyrical Ora Empathy has been my best friend since I came to Camp. She arrived, maybe a week after me. She lives with her mom, a sweet, artistic woman, not much unlike my step-mother.

I don't know if Leslie can handle my friends and sister. I really don't.

_**A/N: Well, now you know a bit about my OCs. I try to give them SOME background, so you can relate to them. **_

_**By the way…**_

_**Lyrical- Lyrical Daughter of Apollo**_

_**Dementia (Demee)- .**_

_**Bella- DaughterofAthena11**_

_**Lexia- ME! Lexia Daughter of Athena**_


	9. The Meeting

The Meeting

A/N: So, most of this story will be from either Lexia's or Leslie's POV. There will be some Percy and Annabeth, and others as well.

LESLIE POV

I can't believe that Lyrical wants me to meet the rest of her friends! I mean, look at how awfully my meeting with Lexia went. I really didn't mean to offend Lexia, it's not my fault her sister is an idiot dishwater blond! And the comment about staying away from all cute guys? As if!

No one can stop me from getting what I want. And I mean no one.

**AN HOUR LATER- GETTING READY TO MEET THE OTHERS**

A few minutes ago, Lyrical pulled me out of lunch to meet her friends. Gods, why?

We went out to the strawberry fields to see Lexia, a girl with short black hair, and a girl with brown, curly hair. They were talking and laughing, quite loudly.

Lexia turned to see us, and ran up to Lyrical screaming, "LYRIE! There you are! I've been looking all over for you."

Lyrical smiled, "I've been in lunch, Lexi." Lexia nodded, and pulled Lyrical away.

I made my way over to the group of friends, to have Lyrical grin at me, and say to the rest, "Guys, this is my new sister, Leslie. Leslie this is Demee," She pointed to the girl with short black hair, "and Bella," She pointed to the girl with brown, curly hair. "And you already know Lexi. Bella and Lexia are fraternal twins."

I nodded and smiled, thinking, 'Well, I'll put on a positive attitude, and go with it.'

Bella nodded, "So, you're the girl who called Annabeth an "idiot dishwater blond?" I bit my lip. Crap! I had hoped that wouldn't come up.

I nodded, "Uh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that." Yep. Smart comeback Leslie.

Let me clear something up, I am NOT scared of these girls. I'm scared of their friends. They're obviously close with their sister, and I'm guessing that they know Percy pretty well. Those two seem to be the leaders. Along with the scary looking kids, Thalia and Nico. They don't seem like people to be messed with.

Demee raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to make a good impression? Because, you're doing a real sucky job of it."

Okay. So I'm a little scared of her.

Bella laughed, "Yeah, Demee's right. A good first impression can make your reputation."

I raised an eyebrow, "My reputation?" I thought everyone treated everyone else like family, this seems more like extra highschool.

Lexia nodded, "Yep. You see, Percy has his, leader, savior of Olympus reputation. Annabeth is pretty much in charge, and you ALWAYS want her on your team for Capture the Flag. Thalia's known as the ex-hunter, who you really don't want on your bad side-" "And a tree!", Lyrical added. Everyone except me laughed.

What? Thalia's a tree? How does that make any sense? I'll ask later.

Lexia continued, "And Nico's the kid that no-one messes with." At that, Demee added, "That is, everyone except us. With Connor's help, we prank him all the time."

"Oh, okay. So, Demee, who's your parent?" She turned to me, "Hades. Nico's my brother, and that's why we prank him all the time." I nodded.

These were NOT normal people.

**A/N: So, right now, I'm running out of ideas. What do YOU want me to write? **

**Any prank ideas?**

**ANYTHING?**

**R&R…. **

**Love you guys,**

**Emily ****XO**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! :)

So, it's me, Lexia. I've decided to end the story right here, because, right now, I'm going NO-WHERE. The plot-line I had is gone.

So, if anyone cares, Cori's mom is Aphrodite :)

I'm going to be working on a BRAND NEW story, that I promise will be better. The chapters will be WAY longer, and I'm going to put my all in this next one.

It's called: _You Don't Know the Half of It_

**It is a Victorious/Percy Jackson Crossover. (Mostly in a PJO character's POV)**

Some Basic Info on YDKtHoI: (Yeah, I know. Stupid acronym.)

After THoO. Percy and Annabeth are 17. Thalia quit the hunters, and is sixteen, and Nico is 15. I'm pretending that there's a Hollywood Arts Middle School, as well as a High School. :)

OCs:

Lexia, Daughter of Athena

Bella, Daughter of Athena (Fraternal twin of Lexia)

Lyrical Daughter of Apollo

Dementia Daughter of Hades

Bradley Stevens, Son of Hermes

Jacob Grindlevald, Son of Nemesis

Lucas Mason, Son of Hephaestus

Parker Potter, Son of Demeter

**Yeah, I know. Lots of OCs. But, I will be posting a "Who's Who" Chapter in YDKtHoI, explaining EVERYTHING about the OCs. **

**Summary:**

**The Giant War is finally over, and everything seems normal at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron has realized that there aren't anymore satyrs to find demi-gods, so he sends campers, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, Lexia, Bella, Lyrical, Demee, Bradley, Jacob, Lucas, and Parker to find the many demi-gods at Hollywood Arts.**

**The Gods like Hollywood. Maybe that's why there are so many demi-gods there. When 12 new students all come to Hollywood Arts Middle/High School, suspicion arises. Never before in HA history have so many kids been accepted at once. **

**Join the drama, suspense, and suspicion as the demi-gods take Hollywood Arts.**

_I'm going to start writing You Don't Know The Half of It this weekend, and hopefully get the next chapter up by next Wednesday. _

_-Love y'all!_

_Lexi_


End file.
